


MCYTs Angst Oneshots

by Moonsong2003



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Murder, Panic Attacks, Sick Character, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsong2003/pseuds/Moonsong2003
Summary: Just a collection of angsty oneshots about various Minecraft YouTubers (mostly Technoblade and Grian focused but there are some that focus on other characters.)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	MCYTs Angst Oneshots

Hallo!

I am Moonsong2003, but you can call me Moon if you want, and I will be the author of these angsty one-shots.

But before we begin, there are a few things I need to get out of the way. First off, there will be a lot of things that could be potentially triggering in these oneshots. I'll try my best to leave trigger warnings at the top of each chapter, however, I'm terrible at determining what is and isn't a potential trigger, so read at your own risk. Also, if you find any triggers I missed, let me know so I can try and fix it. 

Next up, as this is a fanfic, I obviously do not own the characters/people, or basic setting. They all belong to their respective person. So just a disclaimer, plz don't copyright me, I'm just writing a fanfic, not taking ownership of the characters/people and stuff in it.

Just another disclaimer, I've been reading a lot of fanfics lately and because of this, I sometimes lose track of what is an original idea or just something I read in a fanfic that I forgot about. So there might be times where I may write a oneshot thinking that it's original but I accidentally took inspiration from another fanfic written by someone else. So, as far as I am aware, all of the one-shots in this book that aren't requests are original ideas, however, if you notice that any of the one-shots in this book seem to be too similar to any other books or one-shots that someone else wrote, plz let me know so that I can give proper credit.

Also, I'm planning on cross-posting this on Wattpad as well, though any Grian focused oneshots will be in a separate book I already made on Wattpad because I had already started a specifically Grian focused one months ago on Wattpad but I didn't want to bother separating them here on AO3 cuz I'm lazy. I also occasionally post other fanfics and sometimes even original stories on Wattpad that won't be posted on AO3, so if you want to check that out, my username on Wattpad is the same as on here, Moonsong2003. 

The last thing I need to discuss is requests. As of right now, requests are open, so if you have any requests, feel free to leave a comment and I'll try to get to it if possible. Here are the rules for requests though:  
-no sexual, inappropriate stuff cause eww  
-It has to at least be a little angsty (obviously since this is an angst oneshot book)  
-Nothing too extremely gory, because, while I can write a little gore, I can't write anything too extremely descriptive and gory or I will have a panic attack, which isn't fun or ideal.

I think that's pretty much all I needed to say. Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments and I hope you enjoy the angst. \\(^w^)/

Peace out Nerds  
-Moon


End file.
